This program has two main thrusts: 1. to inform the general public, the institutions and the agencies of rural and urban Dutchess County, New York about the disease of alcoholism - its prevention and treatment. 2. to provide referral to appropriate services and treatment facilities for the alcoholic person and his family who seek help. The purpose of the project is to increase public awareness and stimulate concern by the community for the alcoholic person and through education and the dissemination of information help the community understand that alcoholism is a treatable disease and not a failure of "will power" or morality. It is assumed that as fear of stigma and misunderstanding on the part of family, employer and others is lessened through education and information, the alcoholic person will become amenable to treatment, more willing to seek help. This program is not designed to provide treatment or therapy. It is designed to assess needs of the alcoholic in order that referral be made to the service or agency most able to meet these needs. In some instances more than one service or agency will be used in a coordinated effort of treatment. It is expected that through the concerted efforts of this program in community education, the use of public media as a means of giving information and the assessment and referral to concerned institutions, agencies and self-help groups, the alcoholic person will be enabled to help himself return to productive participation in family living, in employment and as a member of society.